Unsupverised
by Germany11
Summary: "In my defense, I was left unsupervised, Father." Those were the words that were spoken as a chilling grin split his face. "You should have known this would happen." (Boltoncest, Ramsay/Roose Domeric/Ramsay)


"In my _defense_ , I was left _unsupervised_ , Father." Those were the words that were spoken as a chilling grin split his face. " _You_ should have known this would happen." His taunting words filled the small bedroom of his brother's room. His own chest was painted crimson that glistened in the moonlight. Wiping his hand across his face, blood that looked almost black in the moonlight through the window glistened his grin. The blade shinning as a mockery of the killing of one's own brother. His cock was hard and dripped of pre-cum. The bastard son's father stood in the doorway, expressionless with the same icy stare his own son possessed. There was nothing that could be done now as the smell of copper drenched the room. A crime that would go unpunished as all that was left now for the father's legacy was the same bastard he shouldn't have brought into his home.

Unknown to his father, this night was planned for months in advanced by Ramsay. Domeric the favorite son, the one who was destined to inherit everything had to go. First though, a game needed to be played. To break apart the oh so perfect son his father Roose loved. Loved was probably too strong of a word. Ramsay was sure his father wasn't capable of such a feeling. Roose was a practical man, cunning and cold. Emotions were a weakness in his father's eyes. Ramsay though was quite pleased with himself. Domeric was a more kindhearted spirit, so unlike he or their father. Pure in a way that was uncommon for a Bolton to be. He didn't deserve to be the heir. He didn't have the same desires that Ramsay had or his father had. Simply put, Domeric wasn't deserving of the Bolton title. Domeric wanted a brother to call his own and once Ramsay had learned of what should have been his all along, the game was set.

The first night that Ramsay had spent in his father's home he had snuck into his dear older brother's bedroom. Domeric had been asleep and it would have been so easy for him to make his brother take his final breath, but that would ruin the fun. Moving quietly to the bed, Ramsay removed the blanket slowly and was amused to see his half-brother slept vulnerable. His fingers moved to the limp cock and brushing his fingers gently against the warm flesh, icy eyes staring intently at the sleeping form. Domeric had made no acknowledgment of the action which just further fueled his own desires. Untainted, that's what his brother was, tainted his brother would become. Kneeling down, Ramsay started to stroke his the warm flesh that was starting to come to life. A quick intake of breath came from the sleeping body in front of him. How would Roose feel to realize his perfect son was being handled in such a way? Ramsay had seen the looks that would linger a little too long from those cold eyes on his naive brothers body at dinner. How is fathers lips would turn upright in a knowing smirk. Roose wanted Domeric and that was certain but an action that would never be taken. What vile things his father must of thought about but would never risk corrupting his heir. Ramsay had no qualms about acting on shared thoughts between him and his father. After all, he was more of a Bolton than the true born son will ever be.

Leaning forward, as silently as he could, only stopping his movements when the bed creaked underneath him, icy eyes gazed up again at the sleeping face. Nothing. It's fine to continue. His pink tongue darted out to taste the glistening pre-cum of the harden flesh. Salty, but sweet. Adjusting his body more, his hand held the member of his brother and opening his mouth he took in his brother's cock. His lips circling the tip, a low moan above him, made his body shiver. His head moved up and down as he tried to control his gag reflex. The taste of his own flesh and blood brought a lustful moan from his throat, sending vibrations down the shaft.

Domeric's eyes fluttered open as he was awoken to the most pleasurable sensation crawling through his body. Eyes like dirty ice looked up and if Ramsay could smirk he would in that moment. The look of perplexed pleasure on his brother face made goosebumps form on his pale skin.

 _You like this, and you hate yourself for it._ Ramsay thought cruelly as he continued his movements even quicker, his hand fondling his brothers balls as he heard another moan escape his stunned sibling. It was amusing how his brother couldn't even fight his own desires in that moment. How he was captivated by everything Ramsay was doing to him. He knew his brother had never been with anyone in a sexual way as he focused more of his attention on his studies. Now. Yes, now his innocent brother was anything but that.

"Ramsay.." Domeric breathed out as his fingers gripped the sheets tightly. He shouldn't be enjoying this. It was so wrong. It's incest! Yet all he could do was buck his hips forward to have that delightful mouth take more of him in. Ramsay wanted to gag, as he felt the harden flesh go deeper in his throat but he allowed it. His not so pure anymore brother was becoming unhinged with each swirl of his tongue. Each moan of encouragement was appreciated when he felt Domeric's fingers tangle in his hair. Gripping his long black hair, so hard he thought it might be pulled out by the roots.

 _Could Roose hear them?_ He wondered as his brother's strangled moans filled the room. He hoped so. His brother's cock twitched in his mouth and he knew his brother was close. _Now_ , he'd make his brother beg, for his sinful release. Pulling away he watched as his brothers body shivered in aggravation of being denied.

"Why?.." He breathed out.

A smile as cold as a knife was his response. He had him. Trapped in his lust for his own brother. For a bastard of all things. Oh how his brother had fallen. "Beg." Ramsay gave the command. Seeing the prideful glare he received, he shrugged his shoulders and started to make an over dramatic leave. A second, two seconds, a third and "Wait." Domeric breathed out defeated. Turning his attention back to his brother he raised a brow.

"Please, Ramsay, don't." His voice slurred in frustration.

Ramsay got back down on his knees and smirked. "Tell me what you want, brother dear." He mocked him, his voice as sweet as honey but the threat of impatience was there.

"Finish me off." He spoke broken to his bastard brother.

With a triumphant smile, he took his brothers, softening cock into his hand and stroked fast and quick. Moaning and arching his back, Domeric closed his eyes which stopped all the movement again.

"Look at me when you cum, I want you to know who is pleasuring you in a way no one else ever could." Ramsay ordered. If he was interrupted again, his brother would just have to suffer the consequences. Growling in annoyance, Domeric looked directly into his brother's eyes, his face reddening from embarrassment and with that, Ramsay took him into his mouth again. Sucking, licking and continuing his actions from before. It didn't take long for his brother to reach his climax and as the salty bitter taste filled Ramsay's mouth, he didn't swallow, slowly, he crawled up the bed and forced his lips against his brothers own. Domeric was dazed from his high and didn't pull away, opening his mouth to further the kiss only to be met with the taste of his own seed. Coughing he pulled away disgusted. The taste was disgusting and it spilled down his chin and onto his chest. He glared at his brother.

Ramsay said nothing and laughed as he moved his body away from him and left his the room and his brother to his own thoughts.

Many nights followed the same, every other night, Ramsay would make his way to his brother's room and pleasure him until it become so routine, Domeric wouldn't even fall asleep until after Ramsay came for him. Domeric was conflicted and one night decided to ask his bastard brother why? Ramsay had simply laughed at him and mocked him.

"Does it really matter why? You don't have any complaints when I have you writhing beneath me."

"Yes, but this isn't right, Ramsay, don't you see that?"

"I'm only doing what our dear father won't do."

That sent a chill down his spine as Ramsay was making his way to leave. Surely those words weren't true. Roose would never have those thoughts. 'He has tainted blood.' Roose had warned him when he brought his brother home with him. Domeric knew how Ramsay was conceived, yet he didn't think much of how that would affect his half-brother. It certainly didn't make him trust his brother's words in that moment. If Roose wanted something he would take it. That's just the kind of man their father was.

"You're lying." He had responded.

Ramsay just looked at him with those eyes that reminded him too much of the cruelty their father was known for.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ramsay taunted.

Of course Domeric never did.

The night a few days later that Ramsay came in wasn't like their usual meetings. Domeric had been accustomed now to Ramsay cold attitude and just getting on with the deed he prayed no one but they knew about. There was nothing sweet or kind in their sexual encounters, nor did Domeric ever please Ramsay himself. All the pleasure seemed to be for Domeric and just Ramsay's amusement. So when Ramsay climbed into his bed, and his fingers caressed his check he leaned into the touch. It felt different but nice. Ramsay hadn't spoken but there was a certain light to his icy eyes. Like this was a moment he had been waiting for. It was terrifying in a way yet there seemed no danger. All he wanted was to be close to him.

When lips touched his own in a gingerly way, he took more initiative, pressing his lips against Ramsays own with more passion. They never kissed, other than the first night and even then it was just for Ramsay could force him to taste his own seed. Domeric had stopped feeling shame with his interactions with his brother. Even if his father had known what was going on between them, he never voiced an opinion of it. That made everything easier to handle. Opening his mouth a little, he allowed access to the probing tongue that was demanding entry. He noted that he tasted of wine. Ramsay's hand held his neck as their bare chests pressed against each other. Both seeming wanting to be as close to the other as possible. Their tongues mingled together and Domeric could feel his own cock hardening. When the parted to breath, the same icy eyes stared at each other. A smile appeared on his brother's lips, which seemed to share in his own feelings of contentment.

Domeric had wanted a brother of his own and when he had found out of his half-brother he was enthusiastic. He never expected for their relationship would turn out this way. Nor did he care. He was fond of Ramsay, despite his cruel mannerism at times. They were Rooses sons so it was an easily inherited trait. Even if Domeric didn't possess it himself. Although, Ramsay was rude, in these moments in the dark of night as taunting as he was, he seemed selfless and only cared for his brother's pleasure. Domeric had volunteered many nights to relieve his own brother's ache and each night he had been refused to do so. Ramsay was his brother but also his lover and that was the most excitement he had ever gotten in his life. They held each other close in the bed, something that wasn't common in their nightly visits. Ramsay was stroking his arm and Domeric let out a content sigh. Not wanting this night to end.

"Do you love me?" Ramsay asked. Stopping Domerics train of thought. It was a question that he was not expecting. As he looked at his brothers face that was expecting an answer. He thought about it. Ramsay since he had arrived always acted like he wanted acceptance that he just couldn't receive from Roose. How little kindness has his brother received in his life? How much must have it eaten him up inside? How much did he need this question to be answered with a yes? Smiling, Domeric looked into those eyes like dirty snow.

"I love you brother."

There was a smirk as all Ramsay responded with. "Close your eyes." His voice purred and all Domeric could do was oblige, he felt the warmth of his brother leave him which made him desperately want it back. He was about to say something when he heard the sound of their father footsteps coming up the stairs. That's when the pain hit him, his eyes shot open and all he could see was the cruel grin so wide. As the blade was ripped out of his stomach the shock of what his brother who he just confessed his love to had done hit him. The knife went down again in a violent action, like a butcher killing a pig. All Domeric could think about as the warm blood replaced the cold feeling that had accompanied him when his brother left his side, was how much in that moment, Ramsay looked like their father.

"Doesn't he look more enticing now than ever father?" Ramsay glanced as Roose as his body tingled with satisfaction. "I think so. He's never looked better. I'm sure you feel the same way father." It was mocking as he stroked the bloody cold chest of his brother. "I've seen how you looked at him, craving him, but you'd never taint your true born son after all. Oh no no no, not him, never him. How satisfactory does he look now? He wouldn't protest it now." Ramsay turned his body towards Roose, his proud smile at the deed he committed.

Roose took a step towards Ramsay and that made his smile falter for a moment. There was something even more frightening in his father's eyes. He was sure he wouldn't be killed but he gripped the handle of the knife tighter. Roose was towering over him now, at the edge of the bed and when Ramsay looked up to meet his face, he averted his eyes instantly. His fun being sucked away, like the leaches his father like so much.

"Hand me the knife bastard." Roose barely spoke above a whisper and when Ramsay made no move to comply, Roose raised an eyebrow and that was enough for him to hand his father the same weapon that still had his brother's blood on it. "On your stomach." Another order and Ramsay knew there was no room to argue. He turned over and exposed his back to his father.

Roose didn't say a word as he used the tip of the blade to graze against his bastard sons back, Ramsay shivered in pleasure and fear. Only Roose could give him those sensations. He opened his mouth to speak but bit his lip when the blade cut into his flesh. Is he going to kill me? Ramsay wondered but didn't voice it. He turned his head to look upon the cold dead stare of his brother's body. He saw thin fingers brush against his brothers chest wound, coating them in crimson. That only intensified the sensation of sadistic glee he was feeling.

As the fingers and knife moved away he heard the sound of his father removing his belt and his body tensed instantly. He wanted to look behind him but refused to give Roose the knowledge that he was getting under his skin. In the back of his mind, he knew that his father already knew that. He felt fingers at his entrance and that made him bite the pillow to hold in any sounds that might escape. Of course his father would take his pleasures from his bastard. It was attention, so he would endure it.

The finger pushed in and all Ramsay could do was shudder, he was being stretched and lubed with his own dead brother's blood. The thought excited him and he let out a moan. Only to hear, Roose speak. "Make another sound and I will flay part of your back as I take you like I did your mother." He warned in a calm tone. That made his cock ache painfully against the mattress. He never felt a kiss from a blade in such an intimate way before. Or had his skin peeled away. Yet as much as he was sure that would hurt like hell, his mind was too much on a blissful high for him to care. Adrenalin from murdering his brother, for becoming the Bolton heir and now to be used as his father saw fit in a way that even Domeric would never get just filled him with complete glee. It would be hard to remain quiet. That's when he realized his father was playing a much similar game that he did with Domeric.

As his father claimed him as his own he felt the knife go to his throat. That sent a spark of concern for his own well-being, his breath caught in his throat, as his father's thrusts were not gentle in their invasion of his body. He felt like he was being ripped apart how full he felt, only had been prepared enough for his father to enter him, but not enough to comfort the intrusion. Roose was silent which was a thought that just made Ramsay more nervous with being this vulnerable. The only sound that could be heard from his father was the quickening of his breath. Ramsay started to push back into his father, moving his body into the rhythm of his father's thrusts. The sound of skin hitting skin could be heard in the room of a crime scene. Sweat dripped down his brow as he bit his lip hard enough to bleed. Forcing his moans back as to not anger his father. This is what he wanted, to be noticed, and now that he was it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay silent. His cock twitch against his stomach and he craved to touch himself but knew better of it. His own blood mixed with his brothers that had prepared him, dripped down his thigh. The knife slid across his throat with as much care not to maim him as a surgeon would. Caressing his ribs, back to his back and dancing across his skin. In that moment he realized each lingering moment of where the blade stayed on his flesh was places his father could easily kill him. It was a threat, a reminder that his father was now fully in control. That Ramsay couldn't do anything about it. It made him seethe inside with disgust. It was a punishment for killing his brother that from now on he would be in his father's shadow. The only gratification he could take from these promises was that Roose had no choice as well but to acknowledge him. As his father's cock went deeper inside of him and his prostate, Ramsay moaned and leaned his back into his father. A foolish mistake as his long black hair was instantly grabbed and his head forced down into the pillow. He cursed under his breath as not to further the punishment he knew was coming.

"I warned you bastard what would happen if you made a sound. Now stay still."

Ramsay could not help the scream that came out of his throat as the blade slid under the flesh of his back, and delicate fingers pulled the skin away. True to his word, Roose did not stop his thrusts as he flayed his bastard son.


End file.
